Most commercially available electrical appliances are equipped with flexible electrical cords and plugs for drawing power from an electrical mains supply through complementary outlets. These outlets are usually equipped with switches for optionally interrupting the supply of electricity to the respective appliances.
Certain electrical appliances such as video cassette recorders rely on built-in, electrically driven clocks to operate according to a predetermined schedule. Any power interruption will accordingly disrupt the desired operation of the appliance, particularly when it does not have an electrical backup system of its own.
Other appliances such as burglary protection systems or personal computers require a continuous supply of electricity for operating in a standby mode. Any uncontrolled power interruptions will obviously defeat the normal operation of these appliances.
These interruptions may be attributable to inadvertent switching off of the power supply at a given socket. In other instances the plug of the affected appliance may be withdrawn either deliberately or unintentionally from its socket.
The present invention is directed at counteracting power interruptions of this nature.